Don't Fall Cause I Can't Catch You
by iHeartCreddie
Summary: What would you do if someone said "I love you" on Valentine's Day to you. Would you fall for it? Carly will fall hard. She will fall harder than anyone else. But one question : Who did she fall for?
1. Wanna see a chick flick?

**Hey guys! This is a new story so I wanna know what you think. BTW, Carly and Freddie is 17 while Sam is 16.**

**

* * *

**

_He broke my heart into pieces. Just like that. But I know better. I honestly do. He just...keeps me guessing._

_

* * *

_

Two nights ago...

**Carly's POV**

_It's Friday night and of course, no date on Valentine's Day. I got a bunch of Valentines but those were from guys that were willing to slap my ass then to take me out to dinner. But I guess all guys were the same. _

_-knocks on the door-_

_Ok, maybe not all guys. _

"Carly are you home?"

"Yeah the door's open. Hey Freddie, I thought you'd be on your date by now with Jessica?"

"...she never showed up."

"Oh….I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. She wasn't worth it anyways. I'd rather be here watching Girly Cow with you then to hear her talk about herself all night."

"Oh, well that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Haha. Anyways, speaking of dates, shouldn't you be on one? I thought a lot of guys asked you out today at school?"

"They did, but I didn't like any of them."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Well anyways, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. You wanna see a movie?"

"I'm not so sure Carly…"

"What are you talking about? We used to go to the movies all the time,"

"Oh I know, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"You always wanna see chick flicks."

"What? I do not! And btw, romance is just another form of what you seem to never improve on."

"Hey! That was an outish pun! Galaxy Wars is the all time rule of space and the battles in the nebulas!"

"…..I rest my case."

"Prudent indeed."

"Well right now we don't have a choice. We are going to have to see a "chick flick" because it's Valentine's Day."

"But Carly…."

"No buts. Let's hit the movies!"

"You're lucky, I'm only going because of you."

"Why thank you. But remember, this is not a date."

"Sure it isn't…"

"Freddie!"

"I'm kidding! Let's go."

They walked up to the door but then Carly interrupted him.

"Wait."

"What?"

"You're paying."

And they smiled at each other and walked on their way as they reminiscent the sights that they right now have in their hands.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's a suckish short chapter. I promise things will get longer and better. So...predictions anyone?  
**

**And….REVIEW! Please? For me?**

**iHeartCreddie**


	2. Secrets Kept

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is now in session! Just like my other story "Love Me Carly : My Plan" (btw read it), the first couple of chapters will be short but then it will get longer. This story I say about...2 short chapters? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**

_"Well right now we don't have a choice. We are going to have to see a "chick flick" because it's Valentine's Day."_

_"But Carly…."_

_"No buts. Let's hit the movies!"_

_"You're lucky, I'm only going because of you."_

_"Why thank you. But remember, this is not a date."_

_"Sure it isn't…"_

_"Freddie!"_

_"I'm kidding! Let's go."_

_They walked up to the door but then Carly interrupted him._

_"Wait."_

_"What?"_

_"You're paying."_

_

* * *

_

_**Freddie's POV**_

_Yep. "This is not a date!" she says. Well she is so wrong. Probably just indenial. I mean c'mon. It's Valentine's Day, snowing outside, we're gonna see a chick-flick, just us...need I go on? _

They were walking on the snowy sidewalk throught the hussle and bussle of Seattle. They leave their footprints in the snow; Freddie's is large and shaped of converse while Carly had a long, smaller, and petite look of heeled leather boots. She was wearing a Black leather medium waist coat that looked very light and slim, skinny jeans, and a beanie on her wavy hair and bangs. Freddie's hands in his pockets along with Carly too. And they both wondered what will happen. The awkwardness was filling so as Freddie always does, he decides to create conversation. Not that he didn't enjoy the neverending time of silence and nothingness.

"So...how's life?"

"Uh...good I guess? I've been doing this and that."

"Oh really?" Curiosity filled his mind. Carly was never this hidden or vague. _This and that? What has Carly been up to? _"Like what?"

"Ummmm..."

"Carly. We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"Well, I've been song writing."

"I'm sorry, for a second, I thought you said you were writing songs."

"...I did. Is there some problem?" Carly was getting steemed. Did he think she wasn't capable of that potential?

"I'm just shocked that's all..."

"Oh. Well I have"

"Oh." _Whoops. That slipped. I better change the subject._

"Oh look! We're here!"

"Cool."

They walked into the movie theater, got their tickets to see 'Forgiveness Is Just Pity' and hung out at the lounge a little bit before the movie started. But Freddie was still left with emptiness and lies.

"...are you mad at me?"

"...no but...nevermind."

"You...thought I didn't think you had that potential to do something like write songs?"

"...I also sing. And I play piano and guitar."

"Carly...why didn't you tell anyone about these talents? I thought we agreed no more secrets?"

"Cause...I don't want any reason for you guys to judge me. Music is...personal. And it's close to me. Close to how I feel. I don't want anyone taking that away from me."

"...I understand. Can I hear you sometime?"

"...Maybe. And you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise." After the venting and honesty subjected, Freddie's thoughts ringed again once more.

"Wait...not even Sam? Does Spencer know?"

"Spencer knows this. He's my brother after all. And Sam...she'll figure it out. Someday. Just like you. You just found out sooner."

And they both chuckled at the amusing previous statement and then...just at that moment...Carly felt something, something that she felt before. It almost occured as...De ja vu? And then she had a craving for tacos...

**Ok. I didn't put so much effort in this chapter so I'm pretty clueless on what I just wrote. :D so please REVIEW! And did you notice something at the clincher? Anyone? Oh well, give your ideas on what it means and the next chapter will be up soon. Promise.**

**-iHeartCreddie**


	3. I Love You

**Omg I can't believe you guys! You guys thought I was joking around with the tacos to just put in a random thought of humor! But actually, Carly had that certain De Ja Vu for a big reason. And if she felt a repitition of her feelings, when did she feel this before? Also, WHY did she have a craving for tacos? Remember? A certain FREDDIE got hit by a CERTAIN truck? Just thought I'd let you know. ;)**

**This is one of the most IMPORTANT chapters in this story. Read it and tell me why!  
**

**BTW, I do not own iCarly. If I did, I would'nt be writing pointlessly on Fanfiction. **

**

* * *

**

The movie was about to start and they entered the theater with a bucket of popcorn and ONE soda.

"I still can't believe you dragged me into some ridiculous chick-flick." Freddie said with a sour tone.

"It's Valentine's Day! It's like, a LAW to see a chick-flick!" Carly said jokingly.

"Psh...-please."

"Shh! The movie's about to start!"

_Isabella! Do you realize that we are all we have? Why would you want to take that away? _

_I don't want to! But...my heart is not worthy of yours. It will never be the same! _

_It can! It may not be the same, but...we have so much passion. Together._

_Well...not anymore. We are best friends Taylor, why in the world would I want to destroy that?_

_Because...I love you._

Carly was watching intentively as Freddie was listening to the dialouge but stariing at Carly. It was almost as though...this was what they were dealing with.

"Umm...Carly?" Freddie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"...Do you believe in second chances?"

"...nevermind." Freddie panicked but decided to let her watch the movie.

Freddie was in no interest in the movie, but started daydreaming.

_Carly! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you pretending that we had nothing together?_

_Because I can't let myself be torn into two. Dating my BEST FRIEND! _

_Carly...why don't you believe in us?_

_Because this crush of yours isn't real Freddie. It's like that elementary crush. Nothing more!_

_But Carly...I love you. Don't lie to me and tell me you don't feel the same._

_I-I can't do that Freddie, because if I did, I'll not only be lying to you, but myself. _

_So now we know we love eachother! What is so complicated about it?_

_Friendship was and is the key to our relationship. Destroying that will break my heart._

_But knowing that you don't want to be with me is breaking my heart!_

_I'm...sorry Freddie._

Carly turned around and saw Freddie daydreaming and knew exactly what he was thinking. Because she was thinking the same thing.

"Uh...Freddie?"

"Huh? Wait, what?"

"You were daydreaming."

"Oh...right."

Carly decided to make this interesting. So she decided to play along. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh...uh...-BEAT-. I was just thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Are you creeped out?"

"No."

"Listen I'm not some- wait. WHAT?"

"I'm not creeped out."

"Listen if this is some kind of joke-"

"Freddie! I'm not creeped out. In fact..."

Carly leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. Freddie had the weirdest look but decided to go along. They were making out. One of his hands in her hair, the other on her bust. One of Carly's hands on his neck and the other in his shirt.

They departed and looked at eachother with an exasperated look.

"Carly...I love you."

"...I love you too."

"Do you really wanna stick around for this movie?"

"...Not a chance."

And they ran out of the theater holding hands with the biggest smiles on their faces.

**Sorry short chapter. Been really busy! And please! R&R? The only reason I write this story is because of you!  
**

**Fixing the path to inner peace,**

_**iHeartCreddie**_

**P.S. Check out my other story 'Love Me Carly : My plan' and see my one-shot 'Just Friends?'. Thanks a lot reviewers!**

**P.P.S Did you guys see 'iGot a Hot Room'? Miranda played sad in the role perfectly! I think she acts better as a more serious actor but she's very good comedically as well.  
**


End file.
